mlpfandomcom_ar-20200213-history
قالب:Nameconvert/list
| }#switch: }#titleparts: }}} |N/A=0 |ألصداقة سحر، الجزء 1=1 |ألصداقة سحر، الجزء 2=2 |صاحبة الدعوات=3 |جمع التفاح=4 |ألضيفة المزعجة=5 |ضريبة الغرور=6 |ألخوف من التنين=7 |حفل المبيت=8 |الإشاعات=9 |هجوم الأسراب=10 |إختتام الشتاء=11 |دعوة للعلامة المميزة=12 |ألتنافس المدمر=13 |كارثة الأزياء=14 |حاسة بينكي باي=15 |قوس قزح المنفجر=16 |ملكة التحديق=17 |عرض المواهب=18 |كلاب الماس=19 |ألغيرة الحمقاء=20 |تسوية الخلافات=21 |ألتسرع في الإستنتاجات=22 |تاريخ العلامة المميزة=23 |ألمساعد رقم واحد=24 |حفلة لشخص واحد=25 |أجمل الليالي=26 |عودة عناصر الإنسجام، الجزء 1=27 |عودة عناصر الإنسجام، الجزء 2=28 |الدرس الاول=29 |عودة لونا=30 |إحتفال الشقيقات=31 |داء العلامة=32 |الحيوان الأليف!=33 |فاعلة الخير=34 |الطبقة الراقية=35 |سبايك المخيف=36 |ليلة دفء الصداقة=37 |Family Appreciation Day=38 |Baby Cakes=39 |المركز الأول=40 |The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000=41 |العسرة السرية=42 |عيد الصديق المميز=43 |A Friend in Deed=44 |Putting Your Hoof Down=45 |توايلايت المستقبل=46 |Dragon Quest=47 |Hurricane Fluttershy=48 |جريدة المدرسة=49 |MMMystery on the Friendship Express=50 |حفل الزفاف - الجزء الأول=51 |حفل الزفاف - الجزء الثاني=52 |The Crystal Empire - Part 1=53 |The Crystal Empire - Part 2=54 |Too Many Pinkie Pies=55 |One Bad Apple=56 |Magic Duel=57 |Sleepless in Ponyville=58 |Wonderbolts Academy=59 |Apple Family Reunion=60 |Spike at Your Service=61 |Keep Calm and Flutter On=62 |Just for Sidekicks=63 |Games Ponies Play=64 |Magical Mystery Cure=65 |Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1=66 |Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2=67 |Castle Mane-ia=68 |Daring Don't=69 |Flight to the Finish=70 |Power Ponies=71 |Bats!=72 |Rarity Takes Manehattan=73 |Pinkie Apple Pie=74 |Rainbow Falls=75 |Three's A Crowd=76 |Pinkie Pride=77 |Simple Ways=78 |Filli Vanilli=79 |Twilight Time=80 |It Ain't Easy Being Breezies=81 |Somepony to Watch Over Me=82 |Maud Pie (episode)=83 |For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils=84 |Leap of Faith=85 |Testing Testing 1, 2, 3=86 |Trade Ya!=87 |Inspiration Manifestation=88 |Equestria Games=89 |Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1=90 |Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2=91 |The Cutie Map - Part 1=92 |The Cutie Map - Part 2=93 |Castle Sweet Castle=94 |Bloom & Gloom=95 |Tanks for the Memories=96 |Appleoosa's Most Wanted=97 |Make New Friends but Keep Discord=98 |The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone=99 |Slice of Life=100 |Princess Spike=101 |Party Pooped=102 |Amending Fences=103 |Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?=104 |Canterlot Boutique=105 |Rarity Investigates!=106 |Made in Manehattan=107 |Brotherhooves Social=108 |Crusaders of the Lost Mark=109 |The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows=110 |Hearthbreakers=111 |Scare Master=112 |What About Discord?=113 |The Hooffields and McColts=114 |The Mane Attraction=115 |The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1=116 |The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2=117 |The Crystalling - Part 1=118 |The Crystalling - Part 2=119 |The Gift of the Maud Pie=120 |On Your Marks=121 |Gauntlet of Fire=122 |No Second Prances=123 |Newbie Dash=124 |A Hearth's Warming Tail=125 |The Saddle Row Review=126 |Applejack's "Day" Off=127 |Flutter Brutter=128 |Spice Up Your Life=129 |Stranger Than Fan Fiction=130 |The Cart Before the Ponies=131 |28 Pranks Later=132 |The Times They Are A Changeling=133 |Dungeons & Discords=134 |Buckball Season=135 |The Fault in Our Cutie Marks=136 |Viva Las Pegasus=137 |Every Little Thing She Does=138 |P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)=139 |Where the Apple Lies=140 |Top Bolt=141 |To Where and Back Again - Part 1=142 |To Where and Back Again - Part 2=143 |Celestial Advice=144 |All Bottled Up=145 |A Flurry of Emotions=146 |Rock Solid Friendship=147 |Fluttershy Leans In=148 |Forever Filly=149 |Parental Glideance=150 |Hard to Say Anything=151 |Honest Apple=152 |A Royal Problem=153 |Not Asking for Trouble=154 |Discordant Harmony=155 |The Perfect Pear=156 |Fame and Misfortune=157 |Triple Threat=158 |Campfire Tales=159 |To Change a Changeling=160 |Daring Done?=161 |It Isn't the Mane Thing About You=162 |A Health of Information=163 |Marks and Recreation=164 |Once Upon a Zeppelin=165 |Secrets and Pies=166 |Uncommon Bond=167 |Shadow Play - Part 1=168 |Shadow Play - Part 2=169 |School Daze - Part 1=170 |School Daze - Part 2=171 |The Maud Couple=172 |Fake It 'Til You Make It=173 |Grannies Gone Wild=174 |Surf and or Turf=175 |Horse Play=176 |The Parent Map=177 |Non-Compete Clause=178 |The Break Up Break Down=179 |Molt Down=180 |Marks for Effort=181 |The Mean 6=182 |A Matter of Principals=183 |The Hearth's Warming Club=184 |Friendship University=185 |The End in Friend=186 |Yakity-Sax=187 |Road to Friendship=188 |The Washouts=189 |A Rockhoof and a Hard Place=190 |What Lies Beneath=191 |Sounds of Silence=192 |Father Knows Beast=193 |School Raze - Part 1=194 |School Raze - Part 2=195 |My Little Pony Best Gift Ever=196 |The Beginning of the End - Part 1=197 |The Beginning of the End - Part 2=198 |Uprooted=199 |Sparkle's Seven=200 |The Point of No Return=201 |Common Ground=202 |She's All Yak=203 |Frenemies=204 |Sweet and Smoky=205 |Going to Seed=206 |Student Counsel=207 |The Last Crusade=208 |Between Dark and Dawn=209 |The Last Laugh=210 |2, 4, 6, Greaaat=211 |A Trivial Pursuit=212 |The Summer Sun Setback=213 |She Talks to Angel=214 |Dragon Dropped=215 |A Horse Shoe-In=216 |Daring Doubt=217 |Growing Up is Hard to Do=218 |The Big Mac Question=219 |The Ending of the End - Part 1=220 |The Ending of the End - Part 2=221 |The Last Problem=222 |N/A=223 |#default=Error: invalid episode name }} | }#switch: }#expr: }}} |0=N/A |1=ألصداقة سحر، الجزء 1 |2=ألصداقة سحر، الجزء 2 |3=صاحبة الدعوات |4=جمع التفاح |5=ألضيفة المزعجة |6=ضريبة الغرور |7=ألخوف من التنين |8=حفل المبيت |9=الإشاعات |10=هجوم الأسراب |11=إختتام الشتاء |12=دعوة للعلامة المميزة |13=ألتنافس المدمر |14=كارثة الأزياء |15=حاسة بينكي باي |16=قوس قزح المنفجر |17=ملكة التحديق |18=عرض المواهب |19=كلاب الماس |20=ألغيرة الحمقاء |21=تسوية الخلافات |22=ألتسرع في الإستنتاجات |23=تاريخ العلامة المميزة |24=ألمساعد رقم واحد |25=حفلة لشخص واحد |26=أجمل الليالي |27=عودة عناصر الإنسجام، الجزء 1 |28=عودة عناصر الإنسجام، الجزء 2 |29=الدرس الاول |30=عودة لونا |31=إحتفال الشقيقات |32=داء العلامة |33=الحيوان الأليف! |34=فاعلة الخير |35=الطبقة الراقية |36=سبايك المخيف |37=ليلة دفء الصداقة |38=Family Appreciation Day |39=Baby Cakes |40=المركز الأول |41=The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 |42=العسرة السرية |43=عيد الصديق المميز |44=A Friend in Deed |45=Putting Your Hoof Down |46=توايلايت المستقبل |47=Dragon Quest |48=Hurricane Fluttershy |49=جريدة المدرسة |50=MMMystery on the Friendship Express |51=حفل الزفاف - الجزء الأول |52=حفل الزفاف - الجزء الثاني |53=The Crystal Empire - Part 1 |54=The Crystal Empire - Part 2 |55=Too Many Pinkie Pies |56=One Bad Apple |57=Magic Duel |58=Sleepless in Ponyville |59=Wonderbolts Academy |60=Apple Family Reunion |61=Spike at Your Service |62=Keep Calm and Flutter On |63=Just for Sidekicks |64=Games Ponies Play |65=Magical Mystery Cure |66=Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 |67=Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 |68=Castle Mane-ia |69=Daring Don't |70=Flight to the Finish |71=Power Ponies |72=Bats! |73=Rarity Takes Manehattan |74=Pinkie Apple Pie |75=Rainbow Falls |76=Three's A Crowd |77=Pinkie Pride |78=Simple Ways |79=Filli Vanilli |80=Twilight Time |81=It Ain't Easy Being Breezies |82=Somepony to Watch Over Me |83=Maud Pie (episode) |84=For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils |85=Leap of Faith |86=Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 |87=Trade Ya! |88=Inspiration Manifestation |89=Equestria Games |90=Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 |91=Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 |92=The Cutie Map - Part 1 |93=The Cutie Map - Part 2 |94=Castle Sweet Castle |95=Bloom & Gloom |96=Tanks for the Memories |97=Appleoosa's Most Wanted |98=Make New Friends but Keep Discord |99=The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone |100=Slice of Life |101=Princess Spike |102=Party Pooped |103=Amending Fences |104=Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? |105=Canterlot Boutique |106=Rarity Investigates! |107=Made in Manehattan |108=Brotherhooves Social |109=Crusaders of the Lost Mark |110=The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows |111=Hearthbreakers |112=Scare Master |113=What About Discord? |114=The Hooffields and McColts |115=The Mane Attraction |116=The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 |117=The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 |118=The Crystalling - Part 1 |119=The Crystalling - Part 2 |120=The Gift of the Maud Pie |121=On Your Marks |122=Gauntlet of Fire |123=No Second Prances |124=Newbie Dash |125=A Hearth's Warming Tail |126=The Saddle Row Review |127=Applejack's "Day" Off |128=Flutter Brutter |129=Spice Up Your Life |130=Stranger Than Fan Fiction |131=The Cart Before the Ponies |132=28 Pranks Later |133=The Times They Are A Changeling |134=Dungeons & Discords |135=Buckball Season |136=The Fault in Our Cutie Marks |137=Viva Las Pegasus |138=Every Little Thing She Does |139=P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) |140=Where the Apple Lies |141=Top Bolt |142=To Where and Back Again - Part 1 |143=To Where and Back Again - Part 2 |144=Celestial Advice |145=All Bottled Up |146=A Flurry of Emotions |147=Rock Solid Friendship |148=Fluttershy Leans In |149=Forever Filly |150=Parental Glideance |151=Hard to Say Anything |152=Honest Apple |153=A Royal Problem |154=Not Asking for Trouble |155=Discordant Harmony |156=The Perfect Pear |157=Fame and Misfortune |158=Triple Threat |159=Campfire Tales |160=To Change a Changeling |161=Daring Done? |162=It Isn't the Mane Thing About You |163=A Health of Information |164=Marks and Recreation |165=Once Upon a Zeppelin |166=Secrets and Pies |167=Uncommon Bond |168=Shadow Play - Part 1 |169=Shadow Play - Part 2 |170=School Daze - Part 1 |171=School Daze - Part 2 |172=The Maud Couple |173=Fake It 'Til You Make It |174=Grannies Gone Wild |175=Surf and or Turf |176=Horse Play |177=The Parent Map |178=Non-Compete Clause |179=The Break Up Break Down |180=Molt Down |181=Marks for Effort |182=The Mean 6 |183=A Matter of Principals |184=The Hearth's Warming Club |185=Friendship University |186=The End in Friend |187=Yakity-Sax |188=Road to Friendship |189=The Washouts |190=A Rockhoof and a Hard Place |191=What Lies Beneath |192=Sounds of Silence |193=Father Knows Beast |194=School Raze - Part 1 |195=School Raze - Part 2 |196=My Little Pony Best Gift Ever |197=The Beginning of the End - Part 1 |198=The Beginning of the End - Part 2 |199=Uprooted |200=Sparkle's Seven |201=The Point of No Return |202=Common Ground |203=She's All Yak |204=Frenemies |205=Sweet and Smoky |206=Going to Seed |207=Student Counsel |208=The Last Crusade |209=Between Dark and Dawn |210=The Last Laugh |211=2, 4, 6, Greaaat |212=A Trivial Pursuit |213=The Summer Sun Setback |214=She Talks to Angel |215=Dragon Dropped |216=A Horse Shoe-In |217=Daring Doubt |218=Growing Up is Hard to Do |219=The Big Mac Question |220=The Ending of the End - Part 1 |221=The Ending of the End - Part 2 |222=The Last Problem |223=N/A |#default=Error: invalid episode number }} }} This page contains the maps of episode name to overall number and overall number to episode name used by the parent template. It needs to be updated for new seasons; be sure also to update . Category:Templates